halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Belobigung (Halo 5: Guardians)
Belobigungen sind Auszeichnungen, welche für eine bestimmte Tätigkeit erlangt werden. In ''Halo 5: Guardians'' können diese in der Arena und dem Kriegsgebiet Spielmodus erreicht werden. Jede Belobigung besitzt mehrere Stufen, welche dem Spieler bei Erreichen zusätzliche Erfahrungspunkte und REQ-Packs einbringen. Erstmals sind auch Belobigungen für größere Zusammenschlüsse von Spielern möglich, den Spartan Kompanien auf Halo Waypoint. Diese können zusammen ebenfalls Belobigungen abschließen und dafür Erfahrungspunkte und REQ-Packs erhalten. Belobigungsstufen Die benötigte Anzahl der ausgeführten Tätigkeiten, um die nächste Belobigungsstufe zu erreichen, variiert zwischen den Belobigungen. Jede Belobigung hat in der Regel fünf Level, ausnahmen hiervon bilden die Meta Belobigungen die durch das meistern anderer Belobigungen freigeschaltet werden. Eine Ausnahme hiervon bildet der Arena-Daily-Win ''und der ''Warzone-Daily-Win. Diese Belobigungen können täglich wiederholt werden. Bei den Clan Belobigungen gibt es aktuell keine Meta Belobigungen und jede Belobigung verfügt über fünf Level. Gegner Alianz-Zerstörer Für diese Meta Belobigungen müssen die folgenden Belobigungen abgeschlossen werden: Eliten-Schlächter, Schakal-Schlächter, Jäger-Schlächter und Grunt-Schlächter. Eliten-Schlächter Einen Eliten ausschalten. Schakal Schlächter Einen Schakal ausschalten. Grunt Schlächter Einen Grunt ausschalten. Jäger-Schlachter Einen Jäger ausschalten. Blutsväter-Zerstörer Für diese Meta Belobigungen müssen die folgenden Belobigungen abgeschlossen werden: Wärter-Schlächter, Springer-Schlächter, Soldaten-Schlächter, Krabler-Schlächter und Beobachter-Schlächter. Wärter-Schlächter Einen Wärter ausschalten. Springer Schlächter Einen Springer ausschalten. Soldaten-Schlächter Einen Soldaten ausschalten. Krabler-Schlächter Einen Krabler ausschalten. Beobachter-Schlächter Einen Beobachter ausschalten. Marine-Schlächter Einen Marine ausschalten. Ist kein Teil einer Meta Belobigung. Waffe Meister aller Waffen Für diese Meta Belobigungen müssen die folgenden Belobigungen abgeschlossen werden: Meister aller Ausrüstungswaffen, Allianz-Spezialwaffen, Blutsväter-Spezialwaffen und UNSC-Spezialwaffen. Meister aller Ausrüstungswaffen Für diese Meta Belobigungen müssen die folgenden Belobigungen abgeschlossen werden: Magnum, Kampfgewehr-Ausrüstung, MP-Ausrüstung, Sturmgewehr-Ausrüstung und DMR-Ausrüstung. Magnum Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einer Magnum ausschalten. Kampfgewehr Ausrüstung Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Kampfgewehr ausschalten. MP-Ausrüstung Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einer MP ausschalten. Sturmgewehr-Ausrüstung Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einer Sturmgewehr ausschalten. DMR-Ausrüstung Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einer Sturmgewehr ausschalten. UNSC-Spezialwaffen Für diese Meta Belobigungen müssen die folgenden Belobigungen abgeschlossen werden: Hydrawerfer, Railgun, SAW, Schrotgewehr, Bazooka, Spartan Laser und Scharfschützengewehr. Hyrdawerfer Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Hyrdawerfer ausschalten. Railgun Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit eine Railgun ausschalten. SAW Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einer SAW ausschalten. Schrotgewehr Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Schrotgewehr ausschalten. Bazooka Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einer Bazooka ausschalten. Spartan Laser Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Spartan Laser ausschalten. Scharfschützengewehr Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Scharfschützengewehr ausschalten. Allianz-Spezialwaffen Für diese Meta Belobigungen müssen die folgenden Belobigungen abgeschlossen werden: Flakgeschütz, Karabiner, Nadelwerfer, Partikelschwert, Plasmagranatwerfer, Strahlengewehr und Sturmkarabiner. Flakgeschütz Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Flakgeschütz ausschalten. Karabiner Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Karabiner ausschalten. Nadelwerfer Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Nadelwerfer ausschalten. Partikelschwert Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Partikelschwert ausschalten. Plasmagranatwerfer Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Plasmagranatwerfer ausschalten. Strahlengewehr Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Strahlengewehr ausschalten. Sturmkarabiner Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Sturmkarabiner ausschalten. Blutsväter-Spezialwaffen Für diese Meta Belobigungen müssen die folgenden Belobigungen abgeschlossen werden: Streugewehr, Lichtgewehr, Binärgewehr, Bolzenpistole, Unterdrücker und Verbrennungskanone. Streugewehr Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Streugewehr ausschalten. Lichtgewehr Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Lichtgewehr ausschalten. Binärgewehr Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Binärgewehr ausschalten. Bolzenpistole Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einer Bolzenpistole ausschalten. Unterdrücker Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Unterdrücker ausschalten. Verbrennungskanone Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einer Verbrennungskanone ausschalten. Granatenmeister Für diese Meta Belobigungen müssen die folgenden Belobigungen abgeschlossen werden: Splittergranate, Plasmagranate und Sschrapnelgranate. Splittergranate Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einer Splittergranate ausschalten. Plasmagranate Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einer Plamsagranate ausschalten. Schrapnellgranate Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einer Schrapnellgranate ausschalten. Fahrzeug Fahrzeugmeister Für diese Meta Belobigungen müssen alle Fahrzeug Belobigungen gemeistert werden. Banschee-Schütze Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Splittergranate ausschalten. Banschee-Zerstörer Von einem Gegner besetzten Banschee zerstören. Fahrerbonus Einen Fahrzeugsfertigkeits Orden erhalten. Gausshog-Schütze Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Gauß-Whortog ausschalten. Ghost-Schütze Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Ghost ausschalten. Ghost-Zerstörer Einen von einem gegnerischen Spartan besetzten Ghost zerstören. Karombolage Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus überfahren. Mantis-Schütze Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Mantis ausschalten. Mantis-Zerstörer Einen von einem Gegner Besetzten Mantis im Multiplayer zerstören. Mongoose-Zerstörer Einen von einem Gegner besetzten Mongoose im Mehrspieler zerstören. Phaeton-Kanonenboot-Schütze Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Phaeton ausschalten. Phaeton-Kanonenbootzerstörer Einen von einem Gegner besetzten Phaeton zerstören. Raketenhog-Schütze Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Raketen-Whortog auschalten. Scorpion-Schütze Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Scorpion ausschalten. Scorpion-Zerstörer Einen von einem Gegner besetzten Scorpion zerstören. Wargoose-Schütze Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Wargoose ausschalten. Warthog-Schütze Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Warthog ausschalten. Warthog-Zerstörer Einen von Gegnern besetzten Warthog zerstören. Wraith-Schütze Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Wraith ausschalten. Wraith-Zerstörer Einen von Gegnern besetzten Wraith im Mehrspielermodus ausschalten. Spielmodus Arena-Meister Für diese Meta Belobigungen müssen alle Arena-Meta Belobigungen gemeistert werden. Ausbruchmeister Für diese Meta Belobigungen müssen die drei Ausbruchs Belobigungen gemeistert werden. Ausbruch-Sieg Einen beliebiges Ausbruch Spiel in der Spielersuche gewinnen. Gegen Jede Chance Eine Runde bei Ausbruch in Unterzahl gewinnen. Nicht Aufzuhalten Einen ganze Partie Ausbruch überleben. Festungsmeister Für diese Meta Belobigungen müssen alle vier Festungs Belobigungen gemeistert werden. Aggressive Ausdehnung Drei Basen in einem beliebigen Festungs-Spieltyp in der Spielersuche einnehmen ohne zu sterben. Festungssieg Eine beliebige Partie Festung in der Spielersuche gewinnen.. Sturm auf die Mauern Eine Festung in der Spielersuche einnehmen ohne zu sterben. Volle Konzentration Die Basis des eigenen Teams in einem Festungs-Spieltyp in der Spielersuche verteidigen. Kriegsgebiet-Meister Für diese Meta Belobigungen müssen vier Kriegsgebiets Belobigungen gemeistert werden. Eroberer Einen Basis in Kriegsgebiet erobern. Grosswildjäger Einen legendären Boss in Kriegsgebiet ausschalten oder beim Abschuss Unterstützung leisten. Jäger Einen Boss in Kriegsgebiet ausschalten oder dabei unterstützung leisten. Unterstützer Einen beliebigen Unterstützungsorden in Kriegsgebiet erhalten. Meister der Flagge Für diese Meta Belobigungen müssen alle vier KudF Belobigungen gemeistert werden. Flaggensieg Ein KudF Spiel in der Spielersuche gewinnen. Meins! Die eigene Flagge in deinem KudF Spiel zurückbringen. Träger-Ausschaltung Den gegnerischen Flaggenträger in einem beliebigen KudF Spiel ausschalten. Verteidiger der Falgge Die eigene Flagge in einem KudF Spiel verteidigen. Showdown Meister Für diese Meta Belobigungen müssen drei Showdown Belobigungen gemeistert werden. Bulldozer Ein Spiel in einem Showdown Spieltyp mit einer ATU von mehr als 8 abschließen. Showdown Sieg Eine Partie Showdown gewinnen. Wunderbare Spielzeuge Drei oder mehr Waffen und Boni während eines Showdown Spiel aufhaben. Multiplayer Arena Daily Win / Täglicher Sieg (Arena) Ein Spiel im Arena Modus gewinnen. Diese Belobigung ist täglich wiederholbar. Warzone Daily Win / Täglicher Sieg (Kriegsgebiet) Ein Spiel im Kriegsgebiet Modus gewinnen. Diese Belobigung ist täglich wiederholbar. Attentäter Einen Mordanschlag auf einen gegnerischen Spartan verüben. Aus nächster Nähe Einen beliebigen Nahkampforden erhalten. Das Weiss ihrer Augen Einen gegnerischen Spartan, mit voller Gesundheit, mit einer Präzesionswaffe ausschalten, ohne danebenzuschießen. Geronimo Einen gegnerischen Spartan mit einem Bodenstampfer ausschalten. Kampfopportunist Einen beliebigen Kampffertigkeitsorden erhalten. Kopfschuss Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus mit einem Kopfschuss ausschalten. Moloch Einen gegnerischen Spartan mit einem Spartan-Ansturm ausschalten. Multiabschuss Einen belibigen Multiabschuss erhalten. Retter Einen Teamkameraden beschützen. Spartan-Schlächter Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus ausschalten. Spartanmassaker Einen belibigen Massaker Orden erhalten. Und bleibt unten Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus ausschalten der gerade klettert. Zerschmettern Einen gegnerischen Spartan im Mehrspielermodus im Nahkampf ausschalten. Companie Belobigungen Kompanie Belobigungen werden für alle Mitglieder einer Spartan Kompanie bei Halo Waypoint vergeben und werden auch von allen Mitgliedern einer Kompanie erspielt. Es werden dabei nicht die erreichten Orden eines Spielers gezählt sondern nur die, die er als Mitglied erspielt. Es ist nicht klar ob die Belobigungen mehrfach erreicht werden können. Aktuell wird in drei Kategorien Unterschieden: Unterstützungs, Abschüsse und Spielmodi. Abschüsse Till someone lose an Eye Scharfschützen Orden sammeln. Not so fast Einen Gegner daran hindern ein Fahrzeug zu entern. Kicking it old school Einen BXR Orden, Noob Combo oder Nadelmedalie erhalten. Can't we get along? Allianzler ausschalten. From Downtown Einen gegnerischen Spartan über lange Entfernung töten. No Hard Feelings Einen Spartan ausschalten. Not so tough Einen Boss in Kriegsgebiet ausschalten oder dabei unterstützung leisten. Bodz Guard Einen Teamkameraden beschützen. I'm just perfect Einen Gegner mit einer Präzisionswaffe auschalten ohne daneben zu schiesen.. Amnost doesn't count Einen Eliten ausschalten. Sorry Mate Einen Marine ausschalten. Too fast for you Einen Umkehrung erhalten. Standard Issue Einen Spartan mit einer Standartwaffe ausschalten. Sting like a bee Einen Spartan im Nahkampf ausschalten. Lawnmower Einen Spartan mit einem Fahrzeug überfahren. Grand theft Ein gegnerisches Fahrzeug entern. So cuddly Einen Mordanschlag auf einen gegnerischen Spartan verüben. It's a bird Einen Spartan mit einem Flugzeug ausschalten. Something on your Face Einen Spartan mit einem Kopfschuss ausschalten. Vandalism Einen gegnerisches Fahrzeug ausschalten. Power Play Einen Spartan mit einer Power Waffe ausschalten. Lucky Einen Glücksorden verdienen. The Reaper Einen Spartan aus dem Grab ausschalten. From the top rope Einen Spartan mit einem Ground Pund ausschalten. Deconstructed Prometheaner Töten. Look Ma no pin Einen Spartan mit einer Granate ausschalten. The Pain Train Einen Spartan mit einem Ansturm ausschalten. Road Trip Einen Spartan mit einem Fahrzeug ausschalten. Is there no one Else Einen Dreifachen oder höheren Abschuss erhalten. First Strike Den ersten Abschuss des Spiels erhalten. Forgot to pay the toll Den Fahrer eines Fahrzeugs mit einem Scharfschützen gewehr ausschalten.. ''Unterstützungen'' Positive Contribution Eine KDA über 8 in jedem Showdwon Spieltyp. Scrapyard Bei der Vernichtung eines Fahrzeugs helfen. Helping Hand Eine Unterstützung erhalten. Now you see me Einen Spartan ablenken. Passing Through Einen Fahrerbonus erhalten. Oddly Specific Eine Granate beutzen um eine Power Waffe zu erhalten. ''Spielmodus'' Expect the Unexpected Eine Flagge in einem Ausbruchs Spielmodus erobern. No time to lose Eine Partie Kriegsgebiet Angriff gewinnen. Bosses, Bases, and Mayhem. Oh my! Einen Partie Kriegsgebiet gewinnen. Kill or be killed Eine Partie Showdown gewinnen. Too close to the Fire Einen Spartan in der nähe des Kerns in Kriegsgebiet ausschalten. My Castle Einen Festungs Medailie erhalten. Flag 'em down Einen KudF Medailie erhalten. As one Einen Spartan mit drei Unterstützern ausschalten, oder dabei helfen. What's mine is mine Eine Partie KudF gewinnen. Personal Space Eine Partie Festungen gewinnen. Patriot Eine Flagge erobern, einer Eroberung unterstützen oder jemanden mit einer Flagge töten. Standing Tall Eine Ausbruchs Medailie gewinnen. 4 little Spartans went out to play Eine Partie Ausbruch gewinnen. Cunch Center Den Kern bei Krieggebiet zerstören und das Spiel damit gewinnen. Kategorie:Halo 5Kategorie:Reale Welt